Une Famille Presque Normale
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ...
1. Du vide dans les placards

Une famille (presque) normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

Chapitre 1 : Du vide dans les placards

JPOV

Tranquillement assis sur le canapé devant un match de baseball avec Rosalie et Emmett, je vis ma lutine préférée débarquer dans la pièce, et venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas être fier de moi. J'ai entrepris de faire le vide dans mon dressing.

Là, j'étais surpris ! En presque soixante ans de vie commune, jamais elle ne m'avait dit ça. Était-ce pour faire de la place pour la prochaine collection ? Autant lui demander, même si j'étais sûr d'avoir déjà la réponse ...

- D'où vient cette soudaine envie de trier tes vêtements ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant ?

- Il faut bien faire de la place, vu qu'avec Rose on va à New York la semaine prochaine pour la nouvelle collection.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ...

- Allez viens, pendant que je suis motivée !

Je la suivais donc dans notre chambre, et elle ouvrit son dressing. Elle se saisit d'une première pile de vêtements qu'elle étala sur le lit. Elle prit le premier, qui était une robe, et l'examina avec attention.

- A ton avis, je la garde ou pas ? Ça m'ennuierait de m'en séparer, c'est celle que je portais au réveillon de l'année dernière ... Bon, je la garde.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de lui donner mon avis, elle décidait toute seule. Elle passa au suivant, une jupe qui datait au moins des années 70. Je comptais sur le fait qu'elle la trouve démodée.

- T'en penses quoi de cette jupe ?

Je peux toujours tenter ...

- Ne date-t-elle pas des années 70 ?

- Si, et alors ? Elle est belle quand même ...

- Mais un peu démodée, non ?

- Mon chéri, si tu suivais la mode comme moi, tu saurais qu'en ce moment, il n'y a pas plus tendance que ça.

Je me demandai si Alice avait l'intention de jeter la moindre affaire ...

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver quelque chose à jeter. (Elle se saisit d'une chemise) Ça, c'est pas super.

Je reconnus une de mes chemises, je ne sais pas comment elle a atterri dans ses vêtements. Oserais-je lui dire ? Oui ...

- Euh ... C'est une de mes chemises.

- Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui ait choisi ça ?! Mon Dieu ! Vite, on jette ça !

Là, je ne comprenait pas tout. Comment avait-elle une fois de plus réussi à jeter mes affaires au lieu des siennes ?

Machiavélique vous dites ?

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, les reviews sont faites pour ça :)**

**J'ai encore plein d'idées en tête, et vos reviews m'aideront à progresser. Si vous avez une idée pour un des chapitres, vous pouvez me les proposer, elles seront les bienvenues =)**


	2. Esprit sportif

Une famille (presque) normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Vous avez sans doute remarqué que mes posts ne sont pas réguliers, désolée mais il me faut le temps et l'inspiration, et ça ne vient pas souvent :)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et pour répondre à la question de Mono9000, il est possible que les loups fassent une petite apparition un de ces quatre =)**

Chapitre 2 : Esprit sportif

JPOV

Nous voilà mercredi ! Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement le milieu de la semaine, mais le jour des deux heures de sport. non pas que ça me dérange, je m'en tirais plutôt bien dans cette matière (avantages vampiriques : agilité, bons réflexes, force ... Bien que l'on doive modérer notre force quand même). Emmett lui était bien heureux de pouvoir se défouler un peu, et vu que j'étais son partenaire en volley, c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de rattraper ses balles lancées avec une force suspecte pour des humains. Nous nous dépêchâmes dans les vestiaires puis nous partîmes en direction des bancs, où le professeur attendait tous les élèves pour expliquer ce que nous allions faire durant cette séance. Les filles étaient bien évidemment les plus lentes. Quand même un quart d'heure pour enfiler un pantalon de sport et des baskets !

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des évaluations, il fallait donc commencer par un échauffement (lancer la balle à l'adversaire, qui est de l'autre côté du filet ...) et ensuite former des groupes de cinq : un arbitre, et un match à deux contre deux. Le volley ne faisait pas partie de mes sports préférés, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Emmett alla de l'autre côté du filet, presque calmement, non sans me lancer un « Prêt pour la raclée du siècle ? ». J'y avait décidément le droit toutes les semaines. Ne pensait-il donc pas à varier son vocabulaire, aussi réduit soit-il ? Il commença par des balles plus ou moins normales, mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Je le connaissait suffisamment pour me douter qu'il allait se déchaîner dans quelques instants. Trop distrait en tentant d'anticiper les futurs mouvements d'Emmett, je ne rattrapai pas la balle à temps. Heureusement, elle ne toucha personne, mais alla s'écraser contre le mur, qui, bizarrement, ne se fissura pas sous le choc. Ces murs étaient donc résistants.

« Et 1-0 pour le maître du volley ! » Emmett. Ou la modestie incarnée ... Quand comprendrait-il que ce n'était que l'échauffement et que donc les points ne comptaient pas. Désespérant !

Mais ce lancer nous valut une réprimande du professeur :

« On ne lance pas la balle aussi fort ! Le matériel est coûteux, ne l'abîmez pas ! »

A l'entendre, on croirait que les ballons sont faits avec je ne sais quel matériau précieux. Mais bon, on était habitués à ce genre de remarque. Disons plutôt que quand on fait équipe avec Emmett, on s'y habitue. J'allai pour ramasser le ballon quand une fille me le tendit, les joues rougies par la timidité. Je lui lançai un « merci » et retournai sur notre terrain.

« Dis- donc, quel succès ! Ça m'étonnerais que ce soit du goût d'Alice mais bon ... »

Quel crétin ! Comme si une autre femme qu'Alice pouvait compter pour moi (je ne compte évidemment pas ma soeur et ma mère). Pour me venger, je décidai de faire un service qui allait l'étonner, le frérot ! Peut être un peu trop ... Dans sa course, la balle prit de la vitesse et de la hauteur ... pour passer à travers une des fenêtres du gymnase ! Oups ! Si les murs étaient solides, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des fenêtres. Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le gymnase.

« Qui a fait ça ? Je veux un nom ! »

La voix du professeur résonna, et elle avait une voix assez terrifiante, pour un humain. Nul doute que j'allais payer pour ce petit geste maladroit. Néanmoins, tout le monde se taisait, mais quelques uns nous regardaient avec un air qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « Les coupables sont ici, punissez-les ! ». C'est ce que comprit la prof qui nous lança :

« Cullen ! Hale ! Quatre heures de colle et six de T.I.G. ! »

J'aime le sport ...

**Tout cela m'a été inspiré par mes cours de sport. Sauf que moi, je n'explose pas les vitres, mais les têtes de mes camarades ... Mes évaluations sont aussi cette semaine, et ça va faire mal à la moyenne ! Revenons-en à l'histoire : j'espère avoir votre avis dans une petite review =)**

**Ça contribuera à mon bonheur de la semaine ! **

**P.S. : Au fait, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Jasper n'est pas normal en ne trouvant pas déplaisant le fait de faire du volley ! **


	3. Quand la poisse est là

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Cette fois-ci, c'est Rosalie qui est à l'honneur ! Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour mon retard, et j'ai essayé de faire mon histoire plus longue. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Reviews, reviews, je vous aime !**

Chapitre 3 : Quand la poisse est là ...

Il y a des jours comme celui-là où on se demande pourquoi on ne reste tranquillement chez soi, à dormir. Mais en pensant cela, Rosalie Hale se souvint qu'il était impossible pour elle de dormir. Et c'est bien dommage car cette fameuse journée avait été un cauchemar pour elle ...

POV Rosalie

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Ce samedi était idéal : il faisait beau, mais quelques nuages cachaient le soleil, permettant aux Cullen de pouvoir sortir sans avoir à craindre ses traîtres rayons. J'avais passé une matinée paisible, dans mon dressing, choisissant ma tenue du jour, qui me mettrait forcément en valeur. Car il était hors de question de rester ici par une journée aussi parfaite. J'en profitais pour faire un inventaire dans mes divers vêtements, pour être sûre qu'il me ne manquait rien. Il y avait quand même peu de chance que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle tenue, car j'avais la chance d'avoir un dressing aussi grand que ma chambre.

Néanmoins, cette après-midi serait consacrée au shopping, et en solitaire car ma soeur était absente. Elle avait emmené, je devrais plutôt dire traîné, une Bella peu convaincue dans un salon de beauté pour la journée. Bien que cette dernière était désormais vampire, Alice restait Alice ...

Ma tenue était choisir : une robe bustier noire et des escarpins assortis. Quand j'eus fini de me préparer, il était 14h30. Ce qui me laissait encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour aller dévaliser les magasins de Port Angeles. J'aimais bien l'idée d'être un peu tranquille pendant une demie journée, sans blagues de la part de mes frangins ou de mon mari immature, qui étaient eux aussi absents : ils étaient partis chasser depuis hier matin, et revenaient dans la soirée. Je montai donc dans ma voiture, et je pris la route de Port Angeles.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, j'arrivai après 45 minutes de conduite. Comme prévu, ma tenue fit son effet sur la population masculine présente, et attira la jalousie des compagnes de ces monsieurs, sans compter les regards envieux des autres femmes. Je me dirigeai vers un grand magasin luxueux où, deux semaines plus tôt, j'avais commandé une robe pour le bal de promo, qui est dans 15 jours. J'avais choisi une tenue qui me semblait parfaite : c'était une robe en satin noir, fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse droite. Elle était normalement arrivée hier. Je poussai la porte d'entrée et allai à la rencontre du premier vendeur que je croisai : c'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui portait la même robe noire que les autres vendeuses de ce magasin. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me gratifia d'un grand sourire qui était tout sauf naturel :

- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Les gens d'aujourd'hui ne savent même plus faire semblant ...

- Oui j'ai commandé une robe qui a dû arriver hier.

- Je vais voir dans le registre. C'est à quel nom ?

- Hale.

Elle chercha dans son ordinateur le précieux renseignement, mais son sourire s'effaça.

- Je suis confuse, mais votre robe n'est pas encore arrivée. Le tailleur a du retard sur ses créations et elle ne pourra être finie que dans une semaine ou deux.

- Une semaine ou deux ? Il me la faut absolument pour dans quinze jours !

- Je regrette mais cela sera impossible. Il faut en plus compter une semaine pour la réception et ...

- Je n'ai pas pris soin de la commander un mois avant cette soirée pour qu'elle n'arrive pas ! Et comment je fais maintenant ?

- Nous avons d'autres modèles qui vous plairont tout autant.

- Il est certain que si je dois me trouver une autre robe, je ne la prendrais pas dans votre magasin !

- Je m'excuse mais ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'étais déjà sortie de ce maudit magasin. Sur qui peut-on compter de nos jours ... Jamais cela ne se serait produit il y a trente ans. Les gens étaient plus rigoureux, et quand ils disaient une date, on pouvait être sûr que le produit était arrivé trois jours plus tôt ! Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à me trouver une nouvelle robe, et il ne me restait plus que quinze jours ! pour me calmer, j'allai dans mes magasins favoris, où je réussis à me trouver quelques petites choses, comme une nouvelle paire d'escarpins en daim noir, quatre débardeurs, un gilet, et trois pantalons. Je me trouvai assez raisonnable aujourd'hui. J'avais également trouvé quelques ensembles dans la meilleure boutique de lingerie du centre commercial, et quelques bijoux dans le plus grand magasin spécialisé de l'état. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je manquai de trébucher, mais me rattrapai de justesse à un banc : le talon de ma chaussure droite venait de se casser. Des chaussures auxquelles je tenais particulièrement, je les avait depuis près de vingt ans. Le comble ! Quelques personnes ayant assisté à la scène riaient discrètement (ce n'était discret que pour eux !). Je sortis en vitesse ma nouvelle paire de chaussures, qui allait me sauver la vie, et je mis les chaussures cassées dans un de mes sacs. Qui sait, peut être pourrais-je les réparer ?

J'atteignis enfin ma voiture et démarrai. J'avais hâte de rentrer pour que les catastrophes s'arrêtent ! Peut être avais-je un peu trop hâte de rentrer, car je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, mais un policier le remarqua et me fit signe de me garer sur le bas côté. Décidément, la malchance se poursuit ... Je baissai ma vitre, faisant ainsi face au policier, un homme barbu d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Papiers du véhicule mademoiselle.

Je les lui tendit et il les examina minutieusement.

- Vous vous doutez bien de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai arrêtée ?

Avec les officiers de police, on a toujours l'impression d'être débiles ...

- Je pense en avoir une petite idée, oui.

- Cette route est limitée à 130, pas à 220 !

- J'aime la vitesse.

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur, mais il me tendit quand même la contravention. ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je dépassai la limitation, mais c'était la première où je me faisais arrêter ... Et pourquoi avait-il résisté au sourire ravageur que je lui avait adressé ? Normalement, aucun homme n'y résiste ! Encore plus énervée, je repris la route de la maison. Évidemment, je mis plus longtemps à arriver : je respectais les panneaux, juste pour cette fois-ci. J'arrivai et constatai que les garçons étaient revenus. Je déchargeai mes sacs, et en arrivant dans le salon, me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Je vis Jasper et Emmett débarquer, des énormes pistolets à eau à la main. Mon mari m'embrassa au passage, et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre.

- Qu'allez-vous encore faire ?

- Une petite bataille d'eau. Je vais encore prouver à Jasper que je suis inégalable dans tous les domaines ... Ça devient lassant d'être tout le temps le meilleur.

Ce dernier, décidé à se venger, brandit son pistolet sur Emmett, qui s'esquiva au dernier moment, et l'eau destinée à le mouiller atterrit sur mes chaussures en daim !

- Jasper je vais t'étrangler !

Il se mit à courir et je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Il venait de me ruiner mes chaussures à 4 000 $, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Soudain, une odeur répugnante m'arrêta, et je vis Jacob alias clébard qui empeste franchir la porte.

- Salut les sangsues !

Si je pouvais, je pleurerais de désespoir ... Je ne savais pas qu'autant de poisse était possible !

**Fin de ce troisième chapitre ! Il fallait une petite intervention de Jasper quand même ! Pour le prochain, je pense refaire une histoire avec Alice et Jasper, mais en attendant, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ?**


	4. Moi jalouse ?

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Je reviens à mes premiers amours, avec un OS sur Jasper et une Alice jalouse ! Sans oublier un Emmett qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, comme d'habitude ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

Chapitre 4 : Moi jalouse ? 

Emmett POV

J'étais tranquillement assis sur le canapé, en train de me défouler d'une journée de travail (ce n'est peut être pas le bon mot pour décrire ma journée, donc disons plutôt une journée au lycée, à ne rien faire ... ) en jouant à un jeu vidéo récemment acquis, et je comptais bien m'entraîner avant que Jasper n'arrive, comme ça je pourrai le battre à plate couture ! Je pourrai ensuite remettre le jeu dans sa boîte et faire comme si je ne le connaissait pas ... Je ne considérais pas cela comme de la triche, mais comme une tactique pour arriver à mes fins. J'en avais marre de perdre. Il fallait que cela cesse !

J'entendis soudain une voiture s'approcher du sentier de la maison, et j'étais prêt à parier que c'était Jasper qui rentrait, accompagné d'Alice, bien évidemment. Je le savais car Rose et moi avions fini à 14 heures, et qu'Edward était encore avec Bella je ne sais où. La voiture se gara, et j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher rapidement de l'entrée. A ce moment là, je distinguai la voix de Jasper :

- Je t'en prie Alice, expliques-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Et c'est là que je remarquai quelque chose de bizarre : Alice était silencieuse. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour mon frangin. En général, elle passe son temps à parler de tout et de rien, pour le simple plaisir de parler. Même si, la plupart du temps, on (enfin je) ne l'écoutait pas. Sauf Jasper, qui lui au moins prenait l'air intéressé, même si il ne l'était pas du tout. C'est ça d'être marié à Alice ou à Rosalie. Si on ne les soutenait pas assez ou si on ne les écoutait pas, il fallait s'attendre à de terribles conséquences ...

Tout cela pour dire que je me demandais quelle pouvait bien être la cause de cette brouille entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir. En plus, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voyait Jasper comme ça, il fallait que j'en profite ! Il continuait toujours de suivre Alice, en la questionnant :

- Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause de ça Alice ? C'est vraiment ...

Il ne put continuer, sa chère et tendre lui avait claqué la porte de leur chambre au nez. Innocemment, je m'approchai de lui.

- Je crois que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas le bienvenu !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, tandis qu'il me foudroyait du regard.

- Oh ça va ! Si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter sur le mauvais caractère des filles ...

Vu sa tête, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ma soeurette soit dans un état pareil ? Aurais-tu refusé de lui acheter un énième vêtement ? Ou le nouveau sac Chanel sorti aujourd'hui ? Ou ne voudrais-tu pas passer des heures enfermé dans un magasin ? (Qui voudrait passer des heures à servir de cobaye à Alice ... )

Il ne faut pas se demander comment je connais toutes ces choses qui créent des disputes, car j'étais habitué avec Rose qui, justement, était partie s'acheter le fameux sac avec ma carte de crédit. Un "indispensable" disait-elle. Mouais ...

Comme ses dix mille autres sacs ne lui suffisaient pas ... Enfin, ça ne serait pas Rose si ça lui suffisait !

- Pour une fois, ça n'a pas rapport avec ça.

- Oh, ça m'étonne ! Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

Je sais, ça fait un peu commère, mais bon ...

- Elle est jalouse, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

- Ne te pose pas la question mon vieux, c'est une fille !

Ce quatre mots répondent à toutes les questions qu'un homme peut se poser sur sa compagne.

- C'était à la fin du cours d'anglais, je rangeai mes affaires, et Sam m'a demandé mes notes du cours de la semaine dernière, et depuis, Alice ne me parle plus.

- Oho ! Et elle était jolie cette Sam ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et soupira avant de répondre :

- Là est tout le problème, Sam n'est même pas une fille !

...

**Et voilà ! Pour la fin, je laisse Emmett sous le choc, d'où les trois petits points. C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**


	5. La Quête infernale

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Alice souhaite trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bella, et elle entraîne bien sûr Jasper avec elle ... **

Chapitre 5 : La Quête infernale

JPOV

A ma grande joie, me voilà pour la troisième fois de la semaine coincé dans un centre commercial ! Quel bonheur ... En effet, Alice avait prévu de venir ici pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bella. Bien qu'elle ait encore un peu de temps (environ un mois), elle avait insisté pour venir aujourd'hui. Et évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas y aller toute seule ...

Ma tendre moitié me traîna en dehors de la voiture. Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge numérique installée sur le tableau de bord. Elle indiquait 17h45. Cela veut dire qu'il reste du temps à Alice pour faire des ravages dans tous les magasins ! Parce que je savais qu'elle en profiterait pour faire ses courses. Ce ne serait pas Alice sinon ... Nous entrâmes donc dans cet enfer et elle se tourna vers moi :

- Je te préviens Jazz, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on peut offrir à Bella. Donc il va falloir faire quelques magasins avant de trouver ... Ça ne te dérange pas hein ?

- Bien sûr que non. Où va-t-on en premier ?

Il était évident que je mentais en affirmant que cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas, et je suis sûr qu'elle le savait parfaitement.

- Je pensais aller dans les magasins de vêtements, puis après dans les magasins de CD et de DVD, puis aussi dans ceux de décoration ...

Et elle continua sa liste.

- Alice, je doute qu'on nous laisse rester ici jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura fini avant !

Et elle entra dans le premier magasin. Je la suivis contre mon gré. Mais ais-je déjà été dans un magasin de vêtements féminins de mon plein gré ?

Elle arpentait les rayons, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour me montrer quelques affaires qu'elle aimait bien.

- Tu trouves comment ça ?

- Je doute que ce soit le style de Bella ...

Elle me montrais une robe à imprimés fleuris, qui descendais jusqu'aux genoux.

- Je ne pensais pas la prendre pour Bella. Elle m'irait bien ?

Et voilà ! Ça commence déjà !

- Alice, nous sommes ici pour Bella, pas pour toi.

Et là, elle baissa la tête, affichant un air déçu, et elle reposa la robe.

- Tu as raison. Bon allez, on continue.

Son petit air joyeux avait disparu, et elle restait incroyablement silencieuse, jetant par moments un regard au rayon où elle avait vu la robe. S'ensuivait un long soupir, puis elle détournait la tête. On allait pour sortir du magasin, puis je craquai.

- Va donc chercher cette robe qui te plaît tant Alice.

- Tu es sûr ?

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage, et elle n'attendit même pas la confirmation : elle fonça chercher ladite robe, et alla la payer (avec ma carte). Nous sortîmes de ce magasin, après une demi-heure d'attente aux caisses. J'espère que cette robe lui plaisait vraiment ! Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci Jazz !

Maintenant, elle était de nouveau de bonne humeur, donc moi aussi. Elle me prit la main et se dirigea vers un magasin de chaussures. Je doute qu'en se dirigeant vers ce magasin elle ait vraiment l'intention de trouver le cadeau de Bella ...

- Es-tu sûre que des chaussures soient le cadeau idéal ?

- As-tu déjà vu à quoi ressemblaient ses chaussures ? C'est un désastre ! Alors même si je n'en trouve pas aujourd'hui, je lui en achèterai tôt ou tard. Il vaut mieux que ça commence maintenant.

Elle parcourut le grand magasin, s'arrêtant une ou deux fois pour s'émerveiller devant une paire qui l'intéressait. Puis, d'un coup, elle se figea. Je pensai en premier lieu qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision, mais non. Elle fixait une paire d'escarpins jaunes.

- Tu as vu ces chaussures ? Elles iraient merveilleusement bien avec ma nouvelle robe hein ?

Elle prit une paire à sa taille, et elle les essaya. Évidemment, elles lui allaient parfaitement bien ! Et elle m'embobina une fois de plus avec son fameux air malheureux. Et j'ai craqué pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est que je l'aime trop pour lui refuser quelque chose ...

Une paire de ballerines, une autre de bottes, trois pulls, deux pantalons, une jupe, deux paires de boucles d'oreilles et deux foulards plus tard, nous entrâmes dans le magasin de décoration. Selon moi, c'est ici qu'on a le plus de chance de trouver un cadeau pour Bella. Alice examina tous les objets étalés, et elle s'arrêta devant un petit vase violet.

- Je pense que ça irait bien dans sa chambre.

Je m'empressai d'acquiescer, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici ! Je ne voulais surtout pas lui laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis. Elle alla payer, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Quel bonheur de retrouver la liberté ! Je la débarrassai de tous ses sacs, et j'ouvris le coffre pour tous les poser à l'intérieur. Forcément, tous les sacs ne rentraient pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu qu'Alice fasse tous ces achats ! Je tassai un peu tout ça, et je refermai le coffre.

Un bruit d'objet brisé se fit entendre, et Alice surgit à mes côtés. J'ouvris le coffre pour inspecter les dégâts, et priais pour que ce qui venait de casser ne soit pas ... le vase ! Génial, il n'y avait plus qu'à y retourner maintenant ! Ma femme parut contrariée.

- Oh non ! Ce vase était parfait !

J'étais moi aussi contrarié à l'idée de retourner dans les boutiques et se remettre en chasse du cadeau idéal. Une fois encore ...

- Ce n'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à aller dans la même boutique et reprendre un vase comme celui-là.

Il faut être optimiste, il faut être optimiste !

- Mais c'était le seul exemplaire !

Elle ne pouvait pas m'annoncer pire nouvelle ...

- Allez, on y repart.

Non, pitié !

**J'aime torturer Jasper ^^. La vie avec une accro au shopping comme Alice ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! Review ? =)**


	6. La soirée d'Alice Cullen

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

Chapitre 6 : La soirée d'Alice Cullen

APOV

Je ne saurais dire depuis quand j'attend cet évènement. Cela fait des mois que je m'y prépares, et ce grand soir est enfin arrivé ! J'étais bien évidemment dans un état de totale excitation ! Même Jasper avait du mal à la contenir. Lui ne partageait pas mon euphorie, il ne cessait de me répéter qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre lui ...

J'avais bien sûr tout prévu. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'habiller, et j'étais donc allée faire quelques boutiques la veille. J'étalai tous mes nouveaux vêtements sur le lit, le choix allait être difficile ! J'hésitai entre une petite robe noire, à laquelle je n'avais pas pu résister, un pantacourt blanc auquel j'associerai un haut bleu, et une autre robe, rose.

Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre l'importance de tout ça. Jasper m'accompagnait (contre son gré), mais il n'avait pas l'air plus intéressé que ça. J'avais également proposé au reste de la famille de se joindre à nous, mais ils avaient tous décliné mon invitation. Même Bella. Ma meilleure amie ne voulait pas participer à cette soirée avec moi ...

Pour le choix de ma tenue, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Rosalie, car elle pouvait être de bon conseil. Je me risquais à entrer, et je m'attendais à tout et pire que tout. Car en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, on est susceptible de les « interrompre ». C'est ce qui m'étais arrivé la semaine dernière, alors que je voulais dire à Rosalie que j'avais réussi à obtenir -50% chez Victoria's Secrets, mais aussitôt j'eus ouvert la porte, que je la refermai. J'avais découvert des choses que je me serais contenté d'imaginer ... Donc, j'entrai dans ladite chambre pour y trouver Rosalie feuilletant le dernier numéro de Vogue. Me voilà rassurée !

- Hey Rosalie ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à faire un choix crucial.

- A propos de ta soirée ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mettre.

Elle non plus ne semblait pas accorder d'importance à ma soirée. Elle me suivit dans ma chambre, et nous nous postâmes devant mon lit, là où, quelques instants plus tôt, j'étais confrontée à un terrible dilemme.

- Je pense que la robe noire n'est pas mal, mais peut être un peu habillée pour ce genre de chose. Tu comptes assortir avec quoi ton pantacourt ?

- Avec mon haut bleu.

Je désignai le haut suspendu sur un cintre, et posé sur la poignée de ma porte. Je l'avais tout juste repassé.

- C'est peut être ce qui est le mieux. En plus, il risque d'y avoir du monde, ce serait dommage d'abîmer cette jolie robe pour ça.

Rosalie me recommanda de mettre mes nouveaux escarpins Louboutin, et ma tenue serait parfaite. Je la remercia et elle retourna à ses activités. Maintenant, il me restait une chose à régler : la coiffure. J'hésitait : devais-je me lisser les cheveux ou pas ? Jasper m'avait désormais rejoint dans notre chambre, et je décidai de lui demander son avis. Après tout, c'est aussi à lui que ça devait plaire.

- Jazz, t'en penses quoi, je me lisse les cheveux, ou je les laisse comme ça ?

Il leva les yeux de son lire, enfin.

- Ils sont bien comme ça. Pourquoi voudrais-tu les changer ?

- D'accord. Un problème de réglé. Bon, on y va en voiture ou à pieds ? Je pensai à pieds, car comme il y aura pas mal de monde, on ne risque pas de trouver une place pour se garer, et si on perd du temps à trouver une place, on va arriver en retard et ...

- Alice Alice Alice ... On ne va pas arriver en retard, il n'est que 18 heures. Et je te rappelle que ça ne commence pas avant 20 heures. Et vu que tu a l'air d'avoir tout planifié depuis des mois, il n'y a absolument aucun risque pour qu'on ait la moindre minute de retard.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bon, je vais m'habiller. Tu te prépares quand ?

Je le regardai. Il avait une chemise bleue et un jean. Visiblement, il n'était pas du tout prêt à partir !

- Mais je suis prêt.

C'est bien ce que je redoutais.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ?

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

Alors là, il chamboulait tout mon programme et mes horaires. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'en plus de tout ce que j'avais à faire, je devais relooker mon mari ! J'allais manquer de temps, j'en étais sûre.

- C'est sûr on va arriver en retard.

- Mais bien sûr que non. Inutile de bien s'habiller pour quelque chose comme ça.

- Inutile de bien s'habiller ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attend ce soir ?

- Plus d'un an. Je sais. Tu me l'as répété un certain nombre de fois cette semaine. Mais ce n'est qu'une première de film chérie.

- Non, ce n'est pas qu'une première de film. C'est la première de Harry Potter !

**Voilà, fin de ce sixième chapitre. J'ai eu cette idée en me préparant pour l'avant première d'Eclipse ^^. Alors forcément, on sait toutes ce que ressent Alice à ce moment là ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou pas ... =)**


	7. L'envahisseur

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Alice se retrouve aux prises avec un ennemi féroce, et ne peut rien faire, tétanisée ... **

Chapitre 7 : L'envahisseur 

APOV

Aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une très bonne journée ... J'étais rentrée des cours deux heures plus tôt, car mon prof de maths était absent. J'avais profité de ce temps libre pour aller faire un petit tour au centre commercial de Port Angeles, pour faire deux ou trois courses vitales. Jasper lui était parti chasser avec Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé, et ne rentrait que plus tard dans la soirée.

Je rentrai à la maison vers 17h 30, j'avais la villa pour moi toute seule pour encore quelques temps : Edward était encore avec Bella (à qui j'avais proposé de m'accompagner, car elle finissait toujours deux heures plus tôt le mardi, mais elle avait décliné mon offre, et bien évidemment, Edward s'était rangé à son avis ... Ah la famille ! Aucun soutien ...), et Carlisle était à l'hôpital : ce soir, il était de garde.

Je posai mes sacs sur le lit, et me demandai où je pourrais bien ranger toutes ces nouvelles choses. J'allumai la lumière de mon dressing, et je cherchai un coin de libre. Peut être fallait-il que je trie une nouvelle fois mes vêtements ? Ou alors, je pouvais déplacer les vêtements de Jasper ... Ce qui était une solution beaucoup plus envisageable ! Après tout, j'avais plus besoin de place que lui non ? C'est bien connu, les filles ont plus de vêtements que les garçons.

Je m'emparai de ses chemises, et les déposai aussi sur le lit. Je ne savais pas où j'allais les mettre, il nous fallait une nouvelle armoire, ce serait plus pratique. Et j'aurais de la place supplémentaire. C'était une option intéressante, j'en parlerai à Jasper ce soir quand il rentrera. Enfin, si on n'est pas occupés par autre chose ...

Je voyais bien cette future armoire dans le coin là-bas. Bon, j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je devais ranger un peu. Je vidai le contenu de mes sacs sur le lit.

Je triai ces nouvelles acquisitions (les jupes avec les jupes, et les pantalons avec les pantalons), ce qui prit un certain temps. Je saisis la première pile, et me dirigeai vers la porte ouverte de mon dressing, quand je le vis : il avait un air cruel et dévastateur. Je fis un bon de trois mètres en arrière, et montai sur mon lit pour me protéger de cet ennemi. Je priai mentalement pour que Jasper rentre plus tôt que prévu.

Première heure

Je ne cessai de le regarder, il ne bougeait pas. Il semblait bien installé là où il était, sur le tapis. Soudain, il se déplaça d'un centimètre vers la droite, j'étais tétanisée par cette horreur. Comment pouvais-je attendre encore ?

Deuxième heure

Je ne détournai pas le regard une seconde, j'étais concentrée, prête à riposter si il attaquait. Et si il s'en prenait à mes vêtements ? Je mourrais d'envie (façon de parler) de mettre fin à ses agissements, mais j'étais incapable de descendre de mon perchoir, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Jasper, où es-tu ?

JPOV

Voilà quelques heures que j'étais dans la forêt, chassant quelques cerfs avec Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé. J'avais laissé ma tendre moitié aller dévaliser les magasins de Port Angeles, et je lui faisais confiance pour faire une nouvelle fois déborder son dressing ... Et faire chauffer sa carte de crédit. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, et elle commençai à me manquer terriblement. Je n'avais plus tellement soif, et au besoin, j'y retournerai plus tard.

J'annonçai aux autres que je rentrai, et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque ...

- Alice te manque tant que ça ? Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on rentre tout de suite, il risque d'y avoir de l'agitation dans la maison ...

J'ignorai mon frère. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature de toujours se mêler de tout ce qui se passait dans la vie privée de tout le monde qui l'entourait. Mais on est habitué quand on subit ça depuis presque cinquante ans. Je m'élançai en direction de la maison. Un trajet peu long, cinq minutes suffirent.

Je constatai que la Porsche d'Alice était à sa place dans le garage, elle était donc rentrée de sa virée shopping ... C'est une excellente nouvelle, j'avais très envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Même pendant quelques heures, il m'était difficile de m'éloigner d'elle. Mais il le fallait bien des fois ... Comme pour son récent voyage en Italie, où j'avais passé trois insupportables jours à me préparer au pire, et où j'attendais chaque coup de téléphone avec une grande inquiétude. Mais en rentrant, elle m'avait promis de ne plus jamais partir aussi loin et aussi longtemps sans que je sois là.

J'entrai dans la villa, et montai rapidement les escaliers qui me séparaient encore d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle était dans notre chambre, et en m'approchant, je sentis qu'elle était effrayée. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

J'ouvris la porte avec inquiétude, et je la découvris sur son lit, elle était debout et semblait fixer quelque chose par terre. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et me lança :

- Jasper ! Tu en as mis un temps ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis là.

- Alice, que fais-tu sur le lit ?

- Tu peux me sauver la vie ? Je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas bouger, sinon il va s'en prendre à moi !

J'analysai la pièce du regard, prêt à affronter un éventuel ennemi.

- Alice, où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas.

Soudain, elle se remit à fixer le sol.

- Là regarde.

Je suivis son regard, et vis en effet quelque chose sur le tapis. Un cafard ...

FIN.


	8. Négociations

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Je suis désolée de tout ce retard pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'avais ni le temps (encore moins depuis la rentrée), ni les idées pour ajouter un nouveau chapitre à cette histoire ... Pour me faire pardonner, voici non pas un, mais deux chapitres supplémentaires ! :) Et je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ! **

**Je fais quand même pas mal d'OS sur Alice et Jasper dans cette histoire, et j'hésite à les indiquer comme principaux personnages (vous savez, quand on doit choisir avant de publier notre histoire ...). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Sachant qu'il y a et aura quand même quelques histoires sur les autres membres de la famille (je pense notamment à un chapitre sur Rosalie et Emmett ou éventuellement Edward et Bella ... ).**

Chapitre 8 : Négociations

APOV

J'étais confortablement installée sur un fauteuil dans la chambre que je partageais avec Jasper, feuilletant un magazine, à la recherche de possibles nouveaux vêtements. Mon homme, quand à lui, était assis sur notre lit, et relisait un livre sur l'histoire de l'Amérique. Il est tellement mignon comme ça, paisible. Soudain, je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà lu plusieurs fois ?

- Si, mais pour une fois qu'un livre raconte la vraie histoire de notre pays ...

- Tu n'as pas envie de sortir ?

- Tout dépend où Alice ...

Là, je savais qu'il faudrait ruser pour le convaincre de venir faire du shopping avec moi ...

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr, plus que tout.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, et retourna à sa lecture, tout en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Il valait mieux y aller directement, et non tourner autour du pot ...

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller faire du shopping avec ta femme préférée ?

JPOV

Je posai mon livre.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt rester ici, au calme ?

- En fait, j'ai repéré une robe hier sur Internet ... Et je voulais ton avis.

Je rigolai. Comme si elle ne voulait y aller que pour une seule robe !

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup rester ici ... Avec toi.

En disant cela, je fis glisser ma main le long de son bras. Je sentais qu'elle était partagée entre l'envie d'accepter ma proposition, et celle de me traîner de force avec elle pour dévaliser tous les magasins de Port Angeles, malgré le fait qu'elle y ait été déjà trois fois depuis le début de la semaine.

- Alors ?

Elle sourit et m'embrassa.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Si je te cédais maintenant, tu gagnerais trop facilement.

- Tu oublies que j'ai des arguments imparables ...

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, et continuai sur son épaule, descendant au passage la bretelle de son débardeur, puis celle de son soutien-gorge.

Mes lèvres revinrent sur sa bouche, et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné.

Je passai ma main sous son haut, et caressai son ventre.

APOV

Je crois que l'envie de shopping venait de me passer. J'étais partie pour le convaincre de toutes les manières possibles de venir avec moi, et c'est l'inverse qui se produisait. Après s'être emparé de mes lèvres, ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous mon débardeur. Une vague de chaleur m'atteignit, et je voulus tout de suite plus. Je soupçonnai Jasper d'être à l'origine de cela. C'est vrai qu'il savait y faire pour mettre les gens dans l'humeur qu'il voulait.

Il caressa mon ventre, puis sa main remonta vers la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge.

Sans prévenir, il arrêta tout, non sans un petit sourire. Il devait ressentir ma frustration.

- Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te forcer, et te priver d'un nouvel achat.

Alors il voulait jouer à ce jeu ?

- Tu serais bien embêté si je décidai d'y aller.

Et, pour vérifier ma théorie, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. A peine avais-je touché la poignée qu'une nouvelle vague de désir m'atteignit. Je me tournai vers mon amour, qui leva les sourcils, joueur.

Je retournai sur notre lit, et le poussai dessus. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

- Alors, tu capitules ?

- Tricheur !

Nous rîmes tous les deux, et continuâmes ce que nous avions commencé.

FIN.


	9. Divergence d'opinions

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, je vais parler de l'ECJS (Éducation Civique juridique et Sociale, il me semble), que j'ai rebaptisé ECJSieste ^^ C'est un cours nouveau, de plus avec une prof de philo (bonjour la migraine ! ), et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est une heure de sommeil en plus ! N'hésitez pas à le dire si vous aussi vous devez subir cet horrible cours ... Ça ne doit pas exister aux États-unis, mais on va faire une petite exception : une conversation avec la prof (ou plutôt un débat) m'a fait penser à une situation qui pourrait être comique avec Alice ... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 9 : Divergence d'opinions

APOV

Après une heure de maths que j'ai passée en dessinant ma future robe de bal, je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours, un cours sur l'éducation civique juridique et sociale. Youpi ... Le seul point positif est que je me retrouve avec ma famille.

Déjà qu'un cours normal est ennuyeux, mais celui-là, où on passe notre temps à parler politique, est pire que tout ! En plus, la prof dispose les tables autour d'elle, pour "mieux pouvoir intervenir" soit disant. N'importe quoi ! Et à chaque intervention, elle fait une petite croix dans la liste des noms des élèves, pour l'appréciation dans notre relevé de notes.

Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, Jasper n'était pas là aujourd'hui, et Rose non plus. Ils étaient partis chasser. Pourquoi n'y étais-je pas allée ? Bon, ça aurait peut être fait bizarre que nous soyons tous absents le même jour, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas beau. Aucunes excuses ! Dommage ! D'ailleurs, où était passé Emmett ?

Notre professeur, Mme Bolts, était installée à son bureau, et scannai la salle par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle désirait visiblement avoir notre attention pour commencer son cours.

- Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la consommation. Alors, comme vous le savez ...

Et voilà, deux phrases et puis ça y est, je n'ai plus du tout envie de prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle dit. Je regardai les gens de la classe. Mike Newton dormait debout, mais Jessica, sa voisine, semblait fascinée par le discours de la prof. Comment faisait-elle ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Emmett vint s'asseoir lui aussi à côté d'Edward.

Mme Bolts lui jeta un regard noir, sans doute parce qu'il venait d'interrompre son cours si intéressant ...

- Merci de nous honorer de votre présence Mr Cullen.

- C'est un plaisir Mme Dolts.

Je fus surprise que la prof ne releva même pas la faute d'Emmett, qui bien évidemment se mit à rire, et Mme Bolts reprit son cours. Edward se pencha vers moi et me dit :

- Elle ne veut pas se prendre la tête avec des petits délinquants comme Emmett.

Je ris également.

- Bon, reprenons. Le consommateur a un tel pouvoir sur les commerces. Ces derniers ne le réalisent pas. Il faudrait organiser une journée où personne n'achète rien, et ils réaliseraient qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de leur clientèle.

Quoi ?

- Je pense que cela les inciterai à réagir. Tout le monde ici en est capable, et cela simplifierai tellement notre vie. Qui ici serait contre cette initiative ?

Je levai haut la main. N'est-elle pas un peu folle de vouloir me priver de mon shopping ? Elle n'a jamais eu affaire à Alice Cullen !

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ne serait pas d'accord ... Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas vous passer de magasins pendant une journée Mlle Cullen ?

- Mais j'ai besoin de shopping ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, une journée ENTIERE sans shopping ? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais supporter ça ...

- Vous savez, aujourd'hui, on soigne ce genre d'addictions. C'est considéré comme une maladie, une névrose.

Emmett était mort de rire à côté de moi. Je me faisais la promesse intérieure de me venger bientôt.

Edward POV

La situation était vraiment comique. Mais comme Alice commençait à échafauder des plans pour torturer Emmett pendant des siècles, je me retint de rire et laissai au soin de mon frère de rire pour deux. Alice ne se laissait pas faire et défendait toujours son précieux shopping.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre si j'en juge par vos vêtements et vos chaussures, il est évident que vous ne devez pas passer plus d'une heure par an dans un magasin ...

- Mademoiselle Cullen !

- Et puis, je ne peux pas vivre sans ma dose de shopping quotidienne.

_"N'est-elle pas malade ? Peut être devrais-je prendre rendez-vous avec ses parents, pour les prévenir."_

Ah, si seulement elle savait ... Alice est encore pire que ce qu'elle peut imaginer. Et encore, elle n'a pas abordé la question du budget shopping d'Alice ...

- Aujourd'hui, il existe toutes sortes d'addictions. Que ce soit au shopping, comme vient de nous le montrer mademoiselle Cullen, aux jeux vidéos, à la télévision.

Emmett se leva.

- Les jeux vidéos ? Ça, ce n'est pas une addiction, c'est un jeu éducatif !

Mme Bolts soupira, et en écoutant attentivement ses pensées, je me posai une nouvelle fois des questions sur les miens :

_"Ils ont tous des problèmes dans cette famille ! Peut être qu'un rendez-vous avec le psychologue de l'école leur ferait du bien ... Y a-t-il un seul Cullen normal ?"_

FIN.

**Le coup des petites croix en face des prénoms pour la participation et la disposition des tables autour de la prof se sont réellement produits ! **


	10. Un cadeau très spécial

Une famille presque normale

**Comment faire lorsqu'on a des idées d'histoire en tête, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas assez longues pour faire une fic complète ? Voici donc mon premier recueil d'OS sur la vie palpitante de nos vampires de Forks ... Principalement Alice/Jasper, mais avec quand même les autres membres de la famille ! **

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce dixième chapitre, je vais parler d'Emmett et de Rosalie, ainsi qu'un certain pull tricoté avec amour ! **

Chapitre 10 : Un cadeau très spécial

Emmett POV

J'étais allongé sur le lit que je partageais avec Rosalie, qui était à mes côtés. Elle était en train de me raconter sa journée de shopping avec Alice. Le soleil qui avait brillé aujourd'hui nous avait offert à nous Cullen un jour de congé. Les filles avaient couru dans les magasins, en plus en période de soldes. Ce qui explique qu'elles y aient passé la journée.

- Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Là, elle m'intriguait.

- Qu'est-ce mon coeur ?

- Attend, je vais le chercher.

- C'est quoi ? Un vêtement ?

J'imaginais bien un nouvel ensemble de lingerie fine qu'elle pourrait porter ce soir ... Enfin, pas pour longtemps !

- Tadam !

Elle me tendit un vêtement en laine, visiblement un pull. Je le dépliai, et découvris un pull-over rayé vert rouge et bleu. Elle avait un large sourire peint sur le visage, je n'osai pas lui dire que ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment ...

- Ça m'a prit du temps, mais je l'ai tricoté en une semaine. Discrètement, bien sûr ! Esmé m'a apprit à tricoter, l'autre jour, quand tu étais parti chasser avec Carlisle et Jasper. Je trouve ça très reposant ! Alors, il te plaît ?

Qu'est-ce je pouvais bien lui répondre ? Je me sentirai vraiment coupable si je lui disais la vérité ... Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher sa joie. Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle est comme ça.

- Il est super chérie, merci beaucoup !

Je l'embrassai, puis elle me posa la question que j'espérais qu'elle oublie ...

- Tu vas le mettre demain ? Ça me ferait très plaisir !

- Bien sûr ! Je vais être fier de porter ce premier chef d'oeuvre ! Je reviens, je dois aller voir Jasper.

- Tu ne veux pas l'essayer, pour voir si c'est la bonne taille ?

J'avais encore une chance qu'il ne m'aille pas alors ? Je l'enfilai par-dessus mon tee-shirt, et comme par hasard, cette horreur était à la bonne taille !

- Oh ! C'est parfait ! Je suis tellement contente qu'il t'aille bien !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Au moins, je faisais son bonheur !

- Allez, maintenant, je te laisse aller voir Jasper. Je vais chasser avec Esmé.

Je ressortis de notre chambre choqué. Je me dirigeai vers celle d'Alice et de Jasper, qui était ouverte. Mon entrée fut accompagnée d'éclats de rire de mon frère.

- Eh, un peu de compassion ! Sinon je dis à Rose de t'en tricoter un aussi !

Il ne s'en remettait visiblement pas. Il s'assit, dommage j'aurai bien aimé qu'il tombe ... Ça mérite une vengeance ! Il allait me le payer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jazz ?

Alice venait de sortir de son dressing, et voilà qu'elle rejoignait Jasper dans son hilarité. Quelle famille de rêve ! Ils allaient être deux à souffrir !

- D'où sors-tu ça Emmett ?

- C'est un cadeau de Rosalie.

- C'est ... très seyant !

- Merci Alice ...

- Encore pire, je vais devoir le porter demain au lycée ... Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'enlever en arrivant au lycée.

- Malin, mais je passe la quasi totalité de mes cours avec elle demain ...

- On ne peut rien pour toi, mon pauvre !

Je suis condamné à être ridiculisé pendant les trente prochaines années !

Le lendemain matin

Comme promis à ma chère et tendre, j'enfilai l'immondice. Edward eut la même réaction qu'Alice et Jasper la veille, à savoir : il a éclaté de rire. Esmé m'a adressé un sourire compatissant, et Carlisle s'est abstenu de tout commentaire.

Arrivés dans ce qui allait être mon enfer personnel pour les douze prochaines heures, à savoir le lycée, Edward partit rejoindre Bella, et avec ma femme, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours : les maths.

Installés à nos places habituelles, j'hésitais à retirer ma veste, mais le fait que Rosalie me regardait sans cesse me fit l'enlever. Si seulement j'étais humain rien que pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais prétexté avoir froid, mais non.

Après avoir récolté des sourires moqueurs et des regards surpris, nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria. Ma moiti me glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne te préoccupe pas du regard des autres, je te trouve très sexy dans ce petit pull !

Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir l'air sexy dans un pull bariolé rouge, vert et bleu ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour rendre ma Rose contente. Que ce soit organiser un nouveau mariage à chaque décennie, ou bien me ridiculiser comme aujourd'hui, j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices.

A la fin de la journée, je fus bien content de me diriger vers la villa. Ma réputation de beau mec impressionnant venait de s'envoler ... Je m'assis sur le lit, et commençai mon essai d'histoire, à rendre le lendemain. Rosalie s'assit à mes côtés.

- Je suis fière de toi Emmett.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu as porté mon cadeau toute la journée. J'étais la seule à penser que tu le ferais.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

- Comment ça tu étais la seule qui le pensais ?

- Alice et Edward me doivent 50$ chacun.

Je devais avoir une tête pas possible, car elle éclata de rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je me sens un peu comme le dindon de la farce ...

- Je peux me faire pardonner si tu veux ...

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Soudain, elle m'embrassa passionnément et disparut dans son dressing. Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un ensemble en soie violet, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Je m'approchai d'elle et la porta sur notre lit.

Relativisons, cette journée n'était pas si terrible !

FIN.


End file.
